


An Immortal Thanksgiving-Day Invitation

by boogieshoes



Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogieshoes/pseuds/boogieshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A short-short told via an email chain between the characters.  I'd like to do something mildly different here, in that I'm encouraging readers to add to the email-chain in the comments.  Sort of a round-robin style story, with no due date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immortal Thanksgiving-Day Invitation

Subject: Re: Thanksgiving Dinner  
From: Ezra.Standish@ATF.gov  
To: Kevin.Tanner@ATF.gov, Buck.Wilmington@ATF.gov, Jonathen.Dunne@ATF.gov,  
Nathan.Jackson@ATF.gov, Chris.Larabee@ATF.gov, Josiah.Sanchez@ATF.gov  
Date: November 14th, 2011, 9:00 AM

Might I suggest that no one succumb to Ms. Melman's pleading this year for scraps? She truly is an adorable canine, but the results of last year's experiment were quite... fowl.

-Ezra P. Standish, Esq.

 

Subject: Re: Thanksgiving Dinner  
From: Christopher.Larabee@ATF.gov  
To: Kevin.Tanner@ATF.gov, Buck.Wilmington@ATF.gov, Jonathen.Dunne@ATF.gov,  
Nathan.Jackson@ATF.gov, Ezra.Standish@ATF.gov, Josiah.Sanchez@ATF.gov  
Date: November 14th, 2011, 9:00 AM

Additional Rules of the House:  
a) No dishes that started life with six - or more - legs. I don't care if it is an authentic  
Yamamoto dish, Vin!  
b) The first one who ralphs at the dinner table pays for the pizza.  
c) No dying at the table.  Tru is not the only one who hates the outhouse smell.   
d) JD, Buck, you break it, you buy it. No, JD, I don't care who's fault it is.  
e) Tru just finished repairing the oriental rug in the front hall.  DO NOT GET BLOOD ON THE  
CARPET.  No, Nathan, sparring with Ezra in a realistic setting is not a good excuse.

I expect you turkeys no later than 12 noon!  
-CL

Subject: Thanksgiving Dinner  
From: Gertrude.Larabee@DEngineering.com  
To: Kevin.Tanner@ATF.gov, Buck.Wilmington@ATF.gov, Jonathen.Dunne@ATF.gov,  
Nathan.Jackson@ATF.gov, Ezra.Standish@ATF.gov, Josiah.Sanchez@ATF.gov  
CC: Christopher.Larabee@ATF.gov  
Date: November 14th, 2011, 8:53 AM

So, guys, it's that time again, time to celebrate family, and that awesome patchwork conglomerate  
of peacefully co-existing cultures(2) that makes up our great nation(1)!

I'm inviting all of you to sup at the Larabee Residence ~~and Zoo~~ on the night of  
November 24, 2011.  The menu shall be the same as last year:  Chris and I shall supply roast  
beast, gravy, stuffing.  Each of you shall be responsible for an ethnically-authentic dish.   
Extra snacks and deserts will be appreciated.

I look forward to seeing you there!

-Happy Thanksgiving!  
Trudi Larabee

1) Shut up, Ezra.  
2) Don't give me that look, Josiah - I know darn well the Native Americans got a raw deal, but I  
can't do anything about that in 2011. We can discuss cultural appreciation and where it shades into normal cultural exchange after dinner in the den.


End file.
